


Mesmerized by You

by fullfirefafar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Gloria is known as the cool, fearless, and passionate champion. And truly, Bede cannot deny these facts.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Mesmerized by You

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone its Fluffy Btyu time

_“Doesn’t the Champion look cool?”_

Cool. Fearless. Passionate. At times terrifying even. These are the traits that describe the glorious champion who is still keeping her title for 5 years in a row. With a face that perfectly masks her emotions in the heat of a battle, no one can anticipate or expect her next move. Even gym leaders have a hard time matching her pace and unravelling her strategies. The previous Champion, Leon, only describes her as a growing fire that silently sweeps every obstacle in a blink of an eye.

Cool. Fearless. Passionate. Terrifying.

These are the traits that usually match her in battles.

And now, as Bede faces their final Pokémon, he can see these traits shine bright as day.

Gloria isn’t much of a talkative person. That’s her annoying best friend’s job. But during a battle, this is where the opponent or audience can hear her screams echo the stadium. This is where everyone can see her eyes widen in determination. This is where everyone can see the fire that roars madly inside each iris. Yet she also radiates calm, brings out a sense of serenity that weighs heavily in the atmosphere.

Truly a growing fire.

Without missing a beat, he briefly returns his Hatterene before initiating the Gigantamaxing. He sees Gloria does the same to her trusty Cinderace. It is then that he truly sees her.

Her eyes are wide. Her mouth has curled to a manic smile that brings jolts to his skin. As the Pokéball in her hand enlarges immediately, Gloria hurls the giant ball before it bursts to reveal the famous Gigantamax Cinderace.

Mentally he slaps himself back to reality, and Bede quickly throws Hatterene’s huge Pokémon to the stadium.

_CRASH!_

_BAM!_

The impact of two Gigantamaxed Pokémon shakes the stadium. Hatterene stands in position a few feet in front of Bede. Yet the Fairy Gym Leader can still see her, his opponent, his Gloria.

The humongous ball of fire that comes with the eccentric fire starter scorches the grass beneath them. While the safety barriers of the stadium have been automatically activated before the trainers unleashed their Gigantamaxed Pokémon, the audience can still feel the intense heat from the other side of the invisible wall.

That doesn’t stop the crowd from going wild, though.

Gloria merely stands in her place. Both hands have curled to fists by her side. Her head remains cocked upwards, brimming with confidence just like her starter. The fire doesn’t startle her. Not one bit. The ground below them has long turned into a destroyed wasteland, yet the Champion stands tall, completely unfazed.

Bede wants nothing but to calm his manic heart.

Not a word. Not a peep. Gloria raises her right hand, pointing directly at the Gigantamax Hatterene who is preparing to attack.

Even though Ares technically can’t see his trainer from behind him, the bond they share is more than enough for the Cinderace to understand what she wants. A smirk curls the corners of his mouth. With a single jump, Ares bounces the giant ball and kicks it directly at his opponent. 

In a flash, Bede pulls himself together. “G-Max Smite!” he screams at the top of his lungs, one finger pointing directly at the incoming ball of fire.

Everything happens in a blink.

But one thing’s for sure, _“Doesn’t the Champion look cool?”_ He is utterly hypnotized by the woman across the battlefield.

\-----------

Cool. Fearless. Passionate. Terrifying.

These are the traits that truly match her in battles.

But, hilariously enough, not when they’re alone together.

“This is so delicious!” she coos, face in absolute bliss at the taste of macarons. One hand holding the bitten delicacy, she brings up her other hand to cup her cheek. “I love vanilla macarons the most!” Without hesitation, she plops the final piece into her mouth. Once again she sighs in glee. Once again she cups her puffy cheeks.

Bede just can’t stop looking at her.

Pride swells within him to know she loves his homemade desserts, albeit a little too much. “I know you do. You practically couldn’t stop gawking at the macarons in that bakery shop we passed by last week.”

He sees her flinch slightly, then look away in embarrassment.

She’s cute.

“It was…” she peeps, “obvious, huh.”

“Too obvious.”

His grin softens to a smile as she looks at him.

“Well!” Embarrassment dusts her cheeks to a bright red. “Yours is way better, anyways!” Once again she takes another piece from the picnic basket. Cheeks puffed like a Skwovet, Gloria meekly munches her piece.

She’s too cute.

Oh how Gloria wishes she can tell him to stop looking at her.

She technically can, but that requires her acknowledging the fact that he was looking at her, and she can’t handle the little Butterfrees in her stomach right now.

She truly feels giddy.

“Gloria…”

As so is he.

Macaron nipped between soft lips, she peeks at him.

_Too cute! Too cute!_ Bede wishes to kiss her right now.

“Just.” He takes a deep breath. “You got some bits on the corner of your mouth there.” Without waiting for her response, Bede gently swipes the piece.

With a heart that threatens to escape through his chest, he licks his thumb right in front of her shocked gaze.

Ah, she’s now red from the tips of her ears.

Cute. Quiet. Sweet. Absolutely adorable.

These are the traits that truly match his Gloria.

Feeling quite dizzy from the moment of bliss, Bede soon realizes he is just as flustered as her.

**_END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanna write 2 sides of gloria and bede being a smooth boyfriend hehe


End file.
